paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2 pups find love
This is a off-cannon SHORT story featured in my crack ship universe. No Summary provided. characters Rocket Lay Tyson minor characters Meagan (mentioned) Figaro (mentioned) story Tyson watched his sister Rocket as she practiced her training techneiques. She was just so good at it. All the moves were sharp and crisp. He felt the same warm fluttery feeling that he usually always got when he watched her. He already knew what the feeling meant, but he dismissed it. As much as it hurt... he knew his sister would never feel the same way. She was his sister after all. Although not really. His Parents, Meagan and Figaro, had adopted her into the family. So they weren't related by blood. But Rocket must feel like they are. He would never be anything more than a brother too her. Rocket looked up and saw Tyson watching her. She beamed and padded over to him. "Hey Ty ty." she said. Tyson half blushed as she called him by his nickname. There was something about the way she said it... It made him want to hug her. "Hi Rocket. You were doing really good on those techniques." Tyson told her. "Thanks!" she said. then suddenly, she looked down and seemed to have a more awkward composure now. "umm, Tyson... could you come with me?" she asked him. Tyson grinned. "sure!" he said. Rocket walked down the road towards Adventure bay. Tyson hurried to catch up with her. The two padded in silence for a few minutes then Tyson spoke up. "so where are we going?" he asked, "You'll see." Rocket said mysteriously. Tyson looked confused but just followed her. They continued on in complete silence. Tyson looked around. Birds flew over head, grassy feilds surrounded him. Suddenly, something covered his eyes. "Tyson, do you trust me?" Rocket asked him tentatively. Tyson frowned, not sure what was happening. "Of course I do Rocket! With my life!" he said. "Good, I need you to keep this blind fold on, and I'll guide you to where I want you to go okay?" she said. Tyson just nodded. He walked where his sister carefully guided him too. They had been walking for a bit when Tyson got a little worried. "Rocket? Is everything okay?" he asked her. he heard Rocket chuckle. "Yes Tyson. Everything is just fine. We are almost there." she said. Tyson tilted his head but nodded. Finally he felt something soft under his paws. Rocket flung off the blindfold and Tyson gasped. He was standing on the edge of a small red and white checkered blanket, food was spread out on it. Tyson turned to Rocket. "Whats all this?" he asked. hope fluttered in his stomach, it looked like... well... it looked like this was... "Tyson, I think you know what this is." Rocket said blushing softly. "I... I must be dreaming..." he whispered. Rocket just shook her head. "Afraid not Tyson. You see... I've liked you for a long time, but... I was afraid that you would only ever love me as a sister. but now... Now I've finally gained the courage to do this. and... well... I'm hoping... that maybe you like me back?" she mumbled. Tyson stood there in shocked silence for a few seconds. then the biggest, brightest smile grew on his face. He leaped at Rocket and hugged her. She hugged him back and they sat there for a few minutes. When they retreated Tyson looked at her with soft teary eyes. "Of course I do Rocket. I love you! More than I've ever loved any pup before!" he said. Rocket brightened up imideately. "y-you do?" she asked. Tyson drew closer to her and touched noses with her. He licked her behind the ears and gazed warmly into her eyes. "I do." he said. And the two spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their meal and talking. This was the start of beautiful love. THE END.... FOR NOW Category:Crackship Category:Crackshipping Category:Rocket x Tyson Category:Tyson fannon pups Category:Tyson fan puppies Category:Tyson stories Category:Off-cannon tales Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories